Apparatus for mounting wheels on movable vehicles for relatively light loads such as baby carriages, strollers, carts of various sorts, wheelchairs, and the like have typically employed single wheel mounts with U-shaped brackets for attachment to the axle of the wheel and rotary attachment to the vehicle frame. However, such arrangements suffer from several disadvantages. For instance, attempts to turn the vehicle in a direction perpendicular to the orientation of the wheel tends to tip the wheel sideways rather than to effect turning. Further, such single wheel arrangements tend to track poorly while in motion and must be arranged on an extended wheel base if adequate balancing is to be provided in many situations. The mounting assembly where the wheel is attached to the vehicle frame typically requires ball bearing mounts which frequently become rusted or clogged because of the nature of their usage. Still further, the single wheel arrangements do not readily adapt to uneven surfaces.
Double wheel arrangements have generally been suggested for such vehicles, one such system being shown in my copending application cross-referenced above. This has improved the balance and tracking as well as the stability of such vehicles. A relatively simple shock absorber arrangement has likewise been developed wherein the mounting tube of the vehicle frame impinges on a resilient pad in a coupling between it and the wheel axle, one example of such an arrangement being shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,893. However, there has been a continuing need for a reliable wheel suspension apparatus for light-load carrying vehicles which is easily fabricated from low cost elements but which provides maximum adaptability to turning forces or surface variations.